


You Missed

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [15]
Category: HGTV - Fandom, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew watches Jonathan playing hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 15/30  
> AU Prompt: Hockey

Drew steps onto the deck, smiling when he sees Jonathan on the pond in their back yard.  He shouldn’t be surprised at all to see this.  It’s the first time he’s able to get on the ice this season.  He zips his coat as he makes his way out toward the pond.  As he comes to a stop at the edge, Jonathan is shooting the puck toward the make shift goal.

 

“You missed,” Drew says.

 

Jonathan spins around and smiles.  “Thanks,” he says.  “So glad you informed me of that.”  He skates over to Drew.  “You coming out here?”

 

“No, I’ll just stand here and watch you.”

 

Jonathan pouts a little.  “Come on.”

 

Drew snorts.  “You’re four, I hope you know that.”  He pushes the man back a little.  “Go.  I like watching you play.”

 

Jonathan grins as he skates back out onto the ice.  “Fine!” 

 

Drew watches him continue to skate and shoot around.  When Jonathan shoots one well wide, Drew can’t help but laugh a little.  “You missed!”

 

“Thanks!”

 

**The End**


End file.
